Better Than the Movie
by Froggy Coffee Bean
Summary: Mikan has convinced Natsume to go to the theater with her...What influence will it have on them? MxN Please Enjoy


Disclaimer: Gakuen Alice does not belong to me…if it did there would be way more MxN moments….

00000

That girl looked like a man.

The man was acting like a lovesick girl.

Well…they were in love…they made it so painfully obvious….it was annoying.

Actually, the whole movie was pissing him off. Why in the heck was he here in the newly built theater, watching this horribly romantic drama? A giggle from beside him made Natsume remember. He had agreed to go with her, that stupid little polka dots girl.

He couldn't help but agree to go. Her best friend was occupied his best friend, either blackmailing or making out. And he was certain as hell he wouldn't let her go with that damn Andou. And besides, she was making an awfully cute face when she asked, not that he would admit it to her.

He decided to watch her instead of the corny movie. The way she giggled and gushed at the extremely sappy scenes made him want to vomit, and yet he couldn't help but daydream that those might be the faces she would make if he ever got over his pride and confessed. The faces she would make if he held her in his arms, buried his face into her auburn tresses, pressed his lips against hers. He dreamed of it.

At last the credits started rolling. Natsume hastily grabbed Mikan's elbow (though he wanted to grab her hand, but couldn't risk his reputation) and dragged her out of the theater. On the bus back to the academy she was rambling about all her favorite parts. On the way back to her dorm (Natsume decided that he would walk her there without her notice) she concluded by saying how wonderful the movie was. How cute, how sweet, how beautiful it was.

"How corny," Natsume added.

Mikan giggled and admitted, "It was pretty corny, but cute otherwise."

"No" Natsume said firmly, "It was corny,"

Mikan decided to play along an idea forming in her mind, "Uh huh, especially the part where she kissed him and then left, the way he reacted was over exaggerated!"

Natsume raised his eyebrows, "I had no idea you knew such a big word polka dots."

Mikan muttered, "Pervert," under her breath, but other then that she made no comments. It seemed that she anticipating something. It was like that until they reached her door.

"Well Natsume, thank you for bringing me today!" she said with a smile.

"Whatever, polka dots." Natsume muttered.

Mikan, instead of calling him pervert, did the most surprising thing. She tiptoed forward and held her lips against Natsume's. Natsume was shocked to say the least, but soon tried to welcome it fully. _Tried_, I said. Mikan pulled away before he could wrap his arms around her, and she opened her door quickly, uttered a "Thank you", and shut it with her inside.

Natsume stood there for about a minute before walking away, his mind deep in thought.

00000

She had been avoiding him since last night and he finally cornered her. He pinned her against the cherry blossom tree, arms on either side of her shoulders, preventing escape.

She looked at down, afraid of looking him in the eye, and mumbled, "Natsume, about last night I don't know what came over me, I just…" She looked at him helplessly

But Natsume's eyes were not those of anger, "That guys reaction in the movie wasn't exaggerated," he said quietly, "I felt the exact same way." Mikan's eyes widened and he continued, "And I don't appreciate how you just closed the door in my face after that,"

He leaned down and put his lips over hers. She immediately melted in his arms, the kiss not being one of lust, but of love. Gentle and soft, both of them were in complete bliss. Natsume didn't care if they were seen; he would protect Mikan from his fan club and Persona no matter what. And Mikan currently wasn't capable of coherent thoughts. They were both just completely lost in each other.

00000

Many minutes later, both sat at the base of the tree, Natsume's arms entwined around Mikan, her head resting on his chest, his on her head. Both of their eyes closed.

Mikan opened hers and said softly, "I love you, Natsume."

Natsume answered, his eyes still shut, "I love you too…Mikan."

And Mikan smiled, this was much better then that movie…

00000

I hoped you liked it!

Please review!


End file.
